


Faith, Trust, and Pixie Dust

by orphan_account



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, F/M, Lots of OCs - Freeform, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Dai Matou Enbu | Grand Magic Games Arc, Short Chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To someone else it may seem that things have changed. But to me nothing has changed. In fact the opposite. Every thing has stayed the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it bug me for more. It motivates me. I have a few chapters already written out. I feel like I'm forgetting something. eh

(After Time skip, pre GMG) Wendy's POV

Every things been the same since we got back from Teneru Island. I may have gotten stronger but I haven't changed. Romeo's gotten older and Macao's gotten wiser and Bisca and Alzack have a kid but no one's changed. They're still the same people as they where before. To be honest, I was scared they would have forgotten us or they didn't care any more because they changed. Looking back on it I was being silly because it's Fairy Tail. I should've known that they wouldn't have given up or forgotten.

But now that every things happened I don't know what to do any more. I don't know wether I should join a team or pair up with someone or what. I have Charle and I know she'll always stick with me. But there are other exceeds in the guild. There's only one who's around my age. Romeo.

Now Romeo's 13, a year older than me. But before we went to Teneru he was 6. For a while it was weird to be around him seeming how he's aged 7 years. We're in the same grade now. I was born on April 4 X772. Romeo was born on November 19 X791. We go to the public school in Magnolia. For anyone under the age of 16 Fairy Tail requires it. 

When I left for the S-Class trials it was April. Now that we're back it's October. I have to repeat 5 months of school. When I go back to school again I will be put in the the same class as Romeo. So I can at least know one person.

We got back a week ago and the school's been letting me take the week off but now it's Sunday. And school starts tomorrow.

-on Monday- 

"Good morning class, I hope you had a good weekend!" The teacher Ms. Pennysworth came into the class room. "Today we have a new student joining us. Now she was one of the Fairy Tail wizards who recently came back after disappearing seven years ago. Be nice and welcome her warmly. Now let's get started..." All of my class mates looked at me. I was sitting in the back left corner, my fairy tail mark fully visible. Everyone started whispering. I was the new kid who was supposed to be seven years older than them and had no clue who anyone was. 

-at lunch-

The bell rang to signal that it was time to go to lunch. I started to walk to the lunch room. It was obvious by the way they were looking at me that most kids in my class thought it was strange that I remembered where to go after seven years but it seemed like it was only a week and a half ago. 

"So how've you been doing?" I jumped at Romeo's voice. 

"Oh, hi. I'm good, the advantage of being five months ahead I suppose." 

"Yeah, I forgot, you left in March. Well it's October now. Halloween's in three weeks though, you get to do that again."

"I know! Halloween is probably my favorite holiday, besides being scared." We walked in silence for a few minuets.

"Well if it isn't those fairy dorks!" Someone sneered from behind us. Romeo sighed.

"Really Kina, Wendy hasn't even been back a full day and your already harassing her." 

"I don't care if it's her first day back she's a loser." I looked down. No one bullied me before, probably because they where scared of Fairy Tail. 

"You don't even know her." 

"Well she's part of your guild, and have you seen her hair, pig tails? Really? What magic do you use? Butterfly magic?"

"Sky dragon slayer..." I whispered.

"What was that?"

"Sky dragon slayer." I said loud enough for her to hear me. 

"Ooh really? I don't believe you. If you really are a slayer, show me your magic!"

"We're not aloud to use magic in school." I said softly.

"Scared to break the rules? Or scared to prove you can't actually use magic?"

"I'm not lying!" I was gaining some confidence.

"The let's fight after school. Meet me by the forest outside the school. If you don't show up then I know you can't use magic." She grinned and slaughtered away with her poesy trailing behind her.

"I don't like fighting, and I'm not very strong! What am I going to do!" 

"It'll be okay. Let's just not think about it."

"Who was that girl anyways?"

"Her name is Kina, and she's part of Twilight Ogre. She rules the school. Oh and by the way, she's an artist Mage. But she's slow and can only create small creatures. If you get the jump on her, a roar could defeat her."

"Alright, thanks now let's get to lunch."


	2. Chapter 2

Wendy's PoV

Romeo and I walked down the hallway to the cafeteria. The set up inside the cafeteria hasn't changed, just the people. I fallowed Romeo through the room to a table. There was about six kids there. There was four boys and two girl there. One the boy and girl where twins. The only way you could tell them apart was that the girl was wearing a head band. They where sitting next to each other talking, you could tell they where close. Next to the girl was a boy with dark green hair talking to a girl with light purple hair next to her. Next to them where two boys, one with blond hair and one with red hair. 

When we got closer to the table the blond and red head turned towards us. "Who's she?" Now the whole table is looking at us.

"This is Wendy, Wendy this is Sota, Oliver, Ren, Akane, Dusk and Dawn." Romeo introduced. He sat next to the blond who I think is Oliver and I set next to him and the purple haired girl, Akane, maybe.

"So your the famous Wendy. We've heard a lot about you." Akane told me. 

"Thanks. I hope good things though." She smiled.

"How could we hear bad things from, lover boy, Alzack, and Bisca?" I smiled.

"So you've been to the guild?" She nodded. "Who's lover boy?"

"Oh lover boy's R-oooowwww! What was that for?" Romeo had stood up and hit Akane over the head. "Anyways, lover boy is Romeo- " she blocked Romeo trying to hit her again. "Because he's named after a character in a play, Romeo and Juliet, named Romeo. In the play Romeo is head over heals in love with a girl named Juliet. But I'm the end they some how all end up killing them selves, I don't really know the details. Romeo's dad told us this and said he was named after the character because when his dad and mom met they we're studying the story at the time." Romeo was blushing. And he hit Akane over the head again.

"Aww, that's so cute! I love stories like that!" Romeo just looked at me and blushed more which causes me to giggle. 

"So tell me more about your group. Well Ren is shy, caring, and animal lover. Well that is until you know him. In a few months when you refuse to give him a cookie he'll start hitting you until give one to him. Dusk and Dawn are practically the same person, they're mischievous, funny, and pranksters. Never give them the combo to your locker, they'll fill it with marbles. Sota is the goodie two shoes. Straight A student, teachers pet, but very helpful. And he'll let you copy your homework off of his. Oliver is insane, he will never make sence, always give insane or crazy ideas. He should be in an insane asylum but isn't. Never question his logic. You'll only ever end up confusing your self. I'm going to assume you don't know Romeo very well so let me explain him. He's the super hero. He's always helping people, sticking up for them, and doing what's right." I look at Romeo and we met eyes before he quickly looks away. 

"Well Akane is a trouble maker. She never does her home work, is always picking fights, and is always, always in detention! By the way do you have a detention yet today?"

"Not yet. Why?"

"You know the forest area? Meet us there. Wendy here's gunna show that Kina who's strongest in school."

"You're picking a fight with a Twilight Ogre Mage? I know your in Fairy Tail but do you think you can beat her?"

"Of course she can she went to the S-class wizard trials didn't she?" 

"Yeah, but it wouldn't look good if you lost."

"Well it's happening, thanks to Romeo." I mutter the last part quietly so they couldn't hear me. 

"Any ways, what type of magic do you use?" Akane asked. 

"Sky Dragon Slayer Magic." I responded. Her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. 

"OMG! Your a dragon slayer! Did you learn from a dragon? When did you learn slayer magic? How could you be a slayer! Your so nice and quiet!"

"I did learn from a dragon, her name was Grandeneey. I learned when I was five. And I don't think my personality has to do with my magic."

"Oh but it does! Dusk uses shadow magic while Dawn uses light magic. Dusk is more mysterious and alone and Dawn is more welcoming and open. Romeo uses colored fire magic, he's a bit arrogant and hot headed, but is welcome to diversity and he's nonjudgmental. I use destruction magic, I destroy not even using magic. But you, your an interesting case." 

"Well I know only one attack spell but I know a lot of healing magic and support magic." 

"Oh that makes sense now. How are you planning on beating Kina?"

"On the first hit, I'll use a roar and win."

"That's one idea, what if that doesn't work?"

"I don't know. I'll think of something on the spot."

-after school-

Romeo met me at my locker. 

"Are you ready?"

"No." We didn't talk for the rest of the walk to the meeting spot. 

Kina was already there with her little posy when we got there. Right after we got there Akane showed up fallowed by everyone that sat at the lunch table I was sitting at today. To be honest it calmed me down. 

Romeo squeezed my shoulder and whispered in my ear. "30 seconds before she casts her spell hit her with all you've got." I nod. 

"To be honest I didn't think you'd show fairy. Well your loss." She got closer to me. "I'm gunna show you just how terrifying Twilight Ogre really is."

Akane ran in between us. "Ready?" We both nod. I walk backwards a few feet then stop. Kina does the same. "Go!" Akane yells. 

Kina automatically starts drawing. She's fast but she's so much slower then Redus. Since I would sometimes train with Redus I know when a drawing Mage is almost done. She was about to finnish when I cast my spell. 

"Sky Dragon Roar!" I yell! She didn't look up until it was to late to doge my attack. She gets hit by it head on and is sent flying. When she hits the ground I run over to her. She's conscious but barely. 

"Wendy Marvell wins!" Akane shouts. I kneel next to Kina.

"Are you okay? How hurt are you? I know healing magic! Can I help?" She nods weakly and I start to heal her. Sense the damage was only worth one hit healing her barely took any magic. 

After I finished healing her Kina she got up and walked away, her little possy in tow. She didn't even say thanks. 

"That was so cool! OMG! Your amazing!

"Thank you." I said shyly.

"Man, you must have really bad breath." The twins said in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> k thanx bai


End file.
